1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a backlight module, and more particular, to a fixing apparatus for light source conductive wires of the backlight module.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Liquid crystal displays (LCD's) have been broadly applied recently. Following the improvement of driving technique, advantages such as lower consumption power, thin and light body, and low driving voltages allow the liquid crystal displays to be applied in video cameras, notebook computers, desktop computers and various types of projecting equipment.
The commonly seen liquid crystal displays comprise thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD). As the liquid crystal display itself does not illuminate, a white light source is required as the backlight to display the image. The light source frequently used in the thin-film transistor liquid crystal display includes cold cathode fluorescent tube (CCFT) and hot cathode fluorescent tube (HCFT), both of which are low-pressure mercury type. The typical structure of the lamp tube includes electrodes at two sides. Phosphor (R, G, B) is coated on the internal wall thereof, and mercury vapor and some rare gas are filled and sealed therein. While applying a voltage to two electrodes, accelerated electrons are generated to bombard the mercury and the rare gas atoms into an excited state. When the excited mercury and rare gas atoms fall back to the ground state, ultra-violet light is released. The ultra-violet light then impinges on the internal wall to generate white light. For all types of light sources, the conductive wire of the light source has to be pulled out to allow voltage application during backlight module assembly.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a schematic drawing of a backlight module is shown. The backlight module 100 includes a light emitting surface 110, a bottom surface 120, a wiring side surface 190, and a groove 140. During the iron frame assembling process of the backlight module 100, the light source conductive wire 130 is mounted in the groove 140 of the backlight module 100 to complete the assembly. However, the trend for fabricating thin and light liquid crystal displays has caused the fixture of the light source conductive wire 130 to become unstable and easily detached from the backlight module 100. Consequently, the product yield is poor.